blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hags (5e Race)
Hags "Aye, lad. I was told not t' trust hags by me late mum... Shoulda listened to 'er." -Yeagin Silverfist, Blind Dwarf Fighter, recalling how he lost his sight Physical Description Hags are gnarled humanoids, who resemble witches from legends. They are between 4-5 and a half feet tall, and their skin color depends on what kind of hag they are. Their eyes can be green, blue, hazel, or purple, and their hair can be white, black, green, or amber, and they typically have long hair. Their race is only females, reproducing by eating female humanoid infants and then giving birth to a child that looks exactly the same, until they reach thirteen years of age. History Hags are ancient beings with origins in the Feywild, who were once the same as many other beings from that realm. However, due to the cruel nature that many hags held, they were cast into the material plane, and many seek to cause havoc for the many races that populate this plane. Some believe that they can be brought back to the Feywild if they attempt to be kinder to the other races, however they are shunned by other hags for believing so. Society Hags do not exactly have societies, most-if not all-hags live alone, however, hags do tend to stay in contact with one another magically, such as with the sending spell. Hags have an ageless code of conduct; hags announce their presence before crossing into another hag's territory, bring gifts when entering another hag's territory, and break no oaths given to other hags-provided that fingers weren't crossed when the oath was made. Relationships Hags are typically feared by other races, due to their typical cruel natures. However, hags love to bargain with those foolish or clever enough to do so, causing some races to have a begrudging respect for them. Hag Names Hags name themselves, and they love to do so in darkly whimsical ways. They don't have an exact naming system, but they love to give themselves a title or likewise. Examples: '''Black Morwen, Auntie Wormtooth, Rotten Ethel, Vallu Gsmom Hag Traits Cruel creatures of the Feywild, it takes a very brave and adventurous hag to become an adventurer, but for the few rare parties that have them, they are very powerful allies. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Hags are considered mature by thirteen years old, before this age they appear as young girls from another race, even though they still possess their abilities. Hags can live for up to 300 or even 400 years. ''Alignment.'' Hags have a natural cruelty to their nature, making many of them Evil alignments. ''Size.'' Medium ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Claws. You have proficiency with your unarmed strikes, and they deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier slashing damage. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Hag Spellcasting. ''You can cast minor illusion, dancing lights, at will, and one other spell depending on your subrace. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and another language based on your subrace. Hag Subraces Green Hag Green hags typically live in swamps, and have light green, dark green, or rarely pale white skin. They are known to be one of the most silver-tongued hags, able to charm and trick easier than the rest. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Additional Hag Spellcasting. You can innately cast the ''vicious mockery cantrip at will. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Sylvan, or Draconic. ''Master of Deceit. ''You gain proficiency in Deception, and Stealth. '''Night Hag Night hags typically live in the Underdark, and Lower Planes, and have purple, black, or rarely pale white skin. They are known to be the most deadly spellcasters out of all of the hags. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 2. ''Additional Hag Spellcasting. ''You can innately cast the magic missile spell at will. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Abyssal, Infernal, or Primordial. ''Spell Resistance. ''When making a saving throw against a spell or other magical effect, and roll a 1, you can reroll, taking the new result even if it is a 1. Sea Hag Sea hags typically live in polluted waters, wells, or sewers, making their homes among the filth. They have light blue, dark blue, cyan, or rarely pale white skin. They are known as the most terrifying hags by appearance, feared by sailors and other sea-dwellers. They, however, do not get an additional natural spell like their green and night cousins. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Amphibious. ''You can breathe air and water. Additionally, you have a swim speed of 40 ft. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Aquan, or Giant. ''Fish's Scales. ''When not wearing any armor, your Armor Class is equal to 13 + your Dexterity modifier. Category:Hall of Shame